1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling apparatus boiling and condensing refrigerant which cools a heat-generating member by heat transfer with boiling of a refrigerant.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cooling apparatus boiling and condensing refrigerant is indicated in FIG. 7, by way of example.
This cooling apparatus boiling and condensing refrigerant is comprised of a refrigerant container 100 which reserves refrigerant liquid, a pair of headers 110, 120 each of which is connected to the refrigerant container 100, a plurality of tubes 130 provided between the header 110 and the header 120, and heat radiating fins 140 for radiating heat transferred from the tubes 130 into the air. A heat-generating element 150 is attached to a bottom surface of the refrigerant container 100.
A separating wall 160 which determines a direction of circulation of the refrigerant is provided in the refrigerant container 100. Accordingly, as indicated by arrows in the drawing, the refrigerant, in the refrigerant container 100, boiled by receiving heat from the heat-generating element 150 is introduced, from the refrigerant container 100 to the header 110, from the header 110 to the other header 120, being cooled upon passing through each tube 130, and is circulated into the refrigerant container 100 from the header 120, as a condensed refrigerant.
The above cooling apparatus boiling and condensing refrigerant generates refrigerant vapor mostly at a portion to which the heat-generating element 150 is attached, however, the refrigerant vapor can be generated at other portions. Accordingly, in the refrigerant container 100 on which the heat-generating element 150 is mounted, the heat is transferred, in progression, from the portion to which the heat-generating element 150 is attached. The temperature of the refrigerant container 100 is increased at a portion which is near the circulating portion to which the header 120 is connected. Accordingly, the refrigerant vapor is also generated near the circulating portion of the refrigerant container 100. Therefore, when the refrigerant vapor enters the header 120, it can oppose the condensed refrigerant which is circulated from the header 120 into the refrigerant container 100. Due to this, a malfunction of refrigerant circulation is caused and the efficiency of the apparatus is degraded.